The present invention relates to a ventilating arrangement for a car, and a car provided with such arrangement.
Moderns cars have been provided with air conditioning systems in an attempt to properly ventilate the interior of the cars. While the known air conditioning systems achieve certain results, they also possess some disadvantages. Since modern cars are relatively tight the stail air inside the car is not immediately forced out, so that the incoming air just increases the pressure in the interior of the car body. In connection with this, separate ventilating systems have been proposed for a separate ventilating of the car interior. The known systems do not provide detection of carbon monoxide and its immediate evacuation from the interior of the car. It is well known that carbon monoxide from the car exhaust system is a frequent cause of poisoning of car occupants, sometimes with grave consequences. The existing systems also do not have a desired degree of simplicity, for example for their simple and convenient mounting in the interior of the car. Also, they do not have signaling devices which alert a car occupant to air contamination inside the car, to take immediate measures for its elimination. It is to be understood that the ventilating systems for cars can be further improved in the above specified aspects.